The obediant curse
by NekoPhoenix1
Summary: Sakura is under a curse... Now she has to figure out, how to break it. Sakuraxcentric


**A/N:** This is my first lemon story! Hope you enjoy it! They all are age 21 if you want to know…

Chapter 1: Sasuke, Sai, and a threesome?

A witch appears in a girl room and was staring at a pink-hair girl sleeping with an evil smirk on her face. (The witch)

"Hmm… I'm so bored what so I do to this girl?" said the witch. Then she looked at pictures on the girl's wall and see's all her friends on it and smirked.

"I'll cast a spell on her and whatever people command her, she has to do the things they want her to do, but only boys can say it, until she does 'it' with 7 different men" then the witch cast something on the girl and disappears with an evil laugh.

…

Sakura woke up, got dress, ate breakfast, and headed towards team 7 training ground as always.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Sai!" she said while walking towards them.

"Good morning to you too, Sakura-chan!" said Naruto while Sasuke just didn't answered.

"Good morning hag," said Sai while earning a punch through a tree by Sakura.

**2 hours later…**

"Hello," said Kakashi on a branch while reading his book.

"You're late!" exclaimed Sakura and Naruto.

"Sorry, I just got lost in the path of life," he said.

"Kakashi-sensei, you should make a new excuse because you use the same excuse like 6 years straight now," said Sakura.

"Okay now, today we'll have a spar practice, Naruto vs. me while Sasuke and Sai vs. Sakura," said Kakashi.

"This is going to be boring," said Sasuke and Sai nodded while Sakura had a vein popped out and cracks her knuckles.

**Time skip**

Kakashi and Naruto left already because they were finished and tired. So now only Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura are left and still continuing. All three of them were exhausted but still continuing the fight.

"Hold still!" said Sasuke as he was ready to punch her. Sakura was about to move when she realize she was stuck to the ground.

"_Why can't I move?"_ she thought as she disparately tries to move away, but it was no use. She closes her eyes and waited for the punch but it never came. She opens her eyes only to see Sasuke and Sai in front of her looking weirdly at her.

"What?" she asks.

"Why didn't you move?" Sai ask.

"I'm trying to, but my legs won't move!" Sakura tries to move again, but still no use.

"Ok, stop it ugly, this isn't funny ya' know," said Sai.

"I'm not!" Sakura struggles again and still can't move. "A little help here!" She held out both her hands out and the two boys grabs her hand and tries to pull her, but no valid.

"Move already, damn it!" said Sasuke, then Sakura fell on the two of them because they pulled her and quickly got off.

"Well, that was strange," said Sakura as she dust her cloths off. Sasuke and Sai stood up and looked at each other and nodded.

"Sit Sakura," said Sasuke. Then Sakura sat on the ground.

"What the hell?!" she said. Both Sasuke and Sai started to grin.

"Hey hag, run and touch that tree," Sai pointed to the tree and Sakura ran to the tree and touches it.

"Umm, guys stop fooling around! This is serious, I think I'm under a spell!" said Sakura.

"Come here Sakura," said Sasuke. Then Sakura walked there.

"If you're under a spell… then take off your shirt," said Sasuke with a smirk.

"What?!" Then Sakura's arm automatically took off her shirt. Now, you can only see her bra. Sakura blush madly at this.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys?!" said Sakura furiated and embarrass.

"French kiss me," said Sai with a smirk. Sakura eyes widen and then smash her lips on his and slides her tongue in his mouth. She tries to push him away, but her arms won't move. She pulls back with a glare.

"Damn you guys!" With that their smirks grew wider.

"Strip yourself," said Sasuke. Sakura blush brick red, closes eyes, and both of her hand took off all her cloths.

"Sit under that tree and lean on it too," said Sai. Sakura did what she's been told while Sasuke and Sai follow her.

"Fuck you guys!" Sakura said while glaring at them.

"Oh, don't worry about that, we'll fuck you instead and really good too," Sasuke purred at the last part and started to play her left breast while Sai plays with her right one while kissing and licking her neck. Sakura bit her lip from moaning.

"Come on, I want to hear what you sound like," said Sai while using his thumb to rub her nipple. Sasuke did the same.

Sasuke then kisses her lips and slides his tongue in her mouth.

"_I can't do anything except obeying them, if you can't beat them, join them," _thought Sakura and kisses back with a moan which turns Sai and Sasuke on.

Both Sasuke and Sai now pull out of her neck/lip and started to suck on her breast that they were playing while Sakura can't help, but moan.

"Please be gentle on me, this is my first time," Sakura said in a please mood. With that, Sai and Sasuke smirks and pulls out from her now harden-pink nipples.

"Lie on all four," said Sai. Sakura did as she was told. Sai was behind her and sat down.

"Tell me how it feels when I fuck you six time with my finger," said Sai. Then he puts two fingers inside her openings and thrust in and out. Sakura can't help but moan.

"I-It feels so good!" Sakura said. Now Sai started to speed up with that answer said.

Sasuke was in front of her and took off his pants. Then he puts his member in front of her.

"Suck on it," he said. Sakura then sucks on it and strokes it with her hand which made him moan a little.

"Did you know you have a sexy body?" said Sai while rubbing her clit with his other fingers. She moans every time Sai thrust her with his fingers.

"That's true, you know?" said Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, want to switch?" said Sai as he pulls out his finger and licks her juice.

"Sure," Sasuke pulls his member out of her mouth. So then Sai went to Sasuke's place and made Sakura suck on his member while Sasuke sat there, licking her opening.

"How does it feel to have a man eating your pussy?" said Sasuke with a smirk while continuing licking her pussy.

"Ahh! It feels great! Ahh! Sasuke-kun, not too much… I'm about to… Ahh! Cum!" said Sakura then she continues to suck on Sai's member.

"Really?" Sasuke then licks faster. Sakura eyes widen, pulls out of Sai's member, and gasp/moan when she came. She panted because what they previous did to her.

"You taste really good Sakura," said Sasuke as he licks her cum while Sai came over and taste it too.

"Sasuke, you fuck her in the pussy while I fuck her in the ass," Sasuke nodded. Sai leans and sits under the tree.

"Sakura sit your ass on my dick," Sai commanded and Sakura apply while Sasuke came in front of her and push his member in her opening. She screams in pain but Sasuke silence her with his lips on hers while playing with her right breast. Sai licks/kisses her neck while playing with her left breast.

They slowly thrusts in and out of her while she moans in pain and pleasure with a tear trickle down her cheek. Sai licks it away and goes back kissing/licking her shoulder and neck. Sakura pulls back from the kiss, puts her arms around Sasuke's neck to pull him closer, and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Ahh! Faster! Deeper! Onegai! Sai! Sasuke!" she said as she moans in pleasure. The pain was gone now, she had never felt this pleasure before and she like it. Sasuke and Sai did as they were told and now Sakura moans so loud it really turn them on.

The boys grunts and switch places and every angle when she cums every time. Now, Sasuke was standing and leaning against the tree while thrusting Sakura on the ass. Sai was thrusting her in her opening. Sakura's hands were around Sai's neck and her back on Sasuke's chest.

"I'm about to cum again!" she said again.

"Me too," said Sai.

"Same here," said Sasuke. Sakura smiles at this.

"We'll cum together then," she said which made both Sai and Sasuke smile with her. They finally came and lie down on the grass while panting. Sakura smiles.

"You guys have to please me today, don't you?" she said.

"What? Are you saying you didn't like it?" said Sai tease voice.

"Awww… Sakura do you have to hurt our feelings," said Sasuke with a smirk. Sakura sits up.

"Well, I'm sore and can't move my legs, thanks to you guys," she said as she tries to reach her cloths. Then Sasuke and Sai both got dress and Sasuke lift Sakura up bridal style while Sai grabs her cloths.

"We'll take u home," said Sasuke.

"Great…" said Sakura in sarcastic tone.

…………………

**So what you think? And that's the end of chapter one! R&R plz!**


End file.
